


Vending Machine

by orphan_account



Series: Femslash February 2015 [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Natasha Romanoff, Bisexual Pepper Potts, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brand new bisexual power couple's origin story begins when Natasha has an unfortunate encounter with a vending machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vending Machine

Pepper, Maria, and the rest of the student government stayed late every Tuesday after school. French Honors Society met Wednesdays, and on Thursdays, Pepper tutored Geometry students. So staying after school was as normal to Pepper as waking up at 6:30 A.M. to get there in the morning. But today was not a Tuesday or a Wednesday or a Thursday, it was a Friday, and it was 8 P.M. As far as Pepper knew, the Math Hall, where she’d set up shop, was completely deserted. There was a basketball game going on in the gym and the girls’ boxing team was training in the weight room, but otherwise, Pepper had the place to herself. 

She normally would’ve gone home at 2:10 with most everyone else on a Friday, and maybe by now she would’ve been out to the movies with Maria and Darcy and Jane, but today was quite different. Her aunt and uncle were visiting for the weekend with their five children, all of them absolute nightmares, and Pepper was expected to babysit. So she made up an emergency student government meeting that she just _had_ to attend and instead spent all evening doing homework and dreading two entire days of loud, whiny, sticky children.

When she knew she couldn’t stay any longer, Pepper packed up her books and made her way downstairs, toward the parking lot outside the gym. She was a senior, old enough to drive to and from school in the car she’d inherited when her grandmother moved in with them and could no longer drive, thank goodness. She had vowed never to set foot on a public school bus ever again. 

As she fumbled around in her backpack for her keys, she almost completely missed the redheaded figure crouched in front of the row of vending machines by the wall. If said figure hadn’t emitted a particularly choice swear word at the exact moment Pepper had reached out to open the door, she might’ve walked by and never been the wiser. But as it happened, she recognized the voice immediately and spun around, squinting at the girl by the vending machines.

“Natasha?”

Natasha Romanoff was something of a legend at Pepper’s school. She’d moved from Russia her sophomore year, but you never would’ve known from her English. Her first day at school, the rumor mill had gone into overdrive. It started innocent enough – her hair wasn’t naturally red and she had a tattoo of a giant black widow spider on her back (Clint started that one, he was a little weird sometimes) – but quickly morphed into outlandish claims that she was a descendant of Russian royalty and could kill a man with her thighs. All Pepper knew was that she was the best student in their Advanced Computer Science class, she’d practically rescued the girls’ boxing team when they’d nearly run out of funding and again when they went up against the most formidable school in the country, and she was easily the most attractive girl Pepper had ever known in her entire life up to that point.

So did Pepper have a bit of a girl crush? Yeah. In an absolutely, unabashedly bisexual sort of way. She certainly hadn’t shown up at every boxing match this year and Natasha’s Christmastime ballet recital because she enjoyed or even really knew anything about either boxing _or_ ballet.

“Natasha?” Pepper said hesitantly, ditching her backpack on the floor and approaching her. “What’s up? Did the vending machine cheat you out of your Snickers or something?”

Natasha turned around and looked up at Pepper, glowering. It was then Pepper noticed what was wrong: Natasha’s arm, up to the elbow, was stuck in the vending machine. If it hadn’t been for her year-long former relationship with Tony Stark that had honed her perfect poker face, Pepper would have burst into laughter on the spot. As it was, she kept her face perfectly straight.

“Um,” she said politely, taking another step closer to inspect the damage. “How… what… how’d you get your arm stuck like that?” This was easily the most ridiculous thing that had happened all day, _maybe_ all week. (When you were friends with Tony Stark, there were always ridiculous happenings.)

“Damn thing cheated me out of my Snickers,” Natasha grumbled. This time Pepper couldn’t help but crack a smile.

“I knew it,” she announced. Natasha’s glare darkened.

“Are you going to stand there and laugh at me or are you going to help?” she demanded. Pepper tapped her chin and pretended to consider it.

“I’m still thinking about it,” she said after a moment. “It’s not a bad view.” Natasha’s shorts were such that they stopped just sort of revealing her actual butt, especially in her current position. Her thighs and calves were lined with muscle, and her arms even more so.

Natasha shook her head. “Pepper, you useless bisexual,” she said grimly. Pepper’s grin widened. She wasn’t exactly in the closet about her sexuality, although it was nice to be referred to by the correct term instead of “gay” the one time she drunkenly made out with Maria and “straight” when she dated Tony. Honestly. “How about this. I’ll make you a deal. You help me get my arm unstuck and I’ll take you out tomorrow. Dinner and a movie. My treat.” 

Pepper pretended to consider it, but she was already sold. A date with Natasha Romanoff? It was practically a dream come true. (Not that she wouldn’t have helped Natasha anyway. Eventually.)

“I’ll accept those terms,” she said, crouching next to Natasha. She grabbed Natasha’s upper arm with both hands. “Ready?” Natasha nodded and braced herself. “Three. Two. One… Pull!”

“FUCK!” 

Natasha’s arm came out with a scrape and a groan, but it was finally free. She toppled backward from the momentum, landing in Pepper’s lap with a scowl. Pepper smirked down at her.

“So, tomorrow at seven?”

Natasha grinned. “It’s a date. Now help me up.”


End file.
